


I Don't Know Why

by took_skye



Series: Crazy Is As Crazy Does [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Mental Institutions, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vincent was a paranoid to start and, Aaron being the new kid, naturally he’d want to show his dominance…he never did learn to play well with others.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why

  
_"Sanity is for the weak" ~ Unknown_

***///***

George tossed his fries up to catch in his mouth one at a time...he was bored, this kept mealtime interesting at least. Aaron sat beside him trying to keep his mind off the day's group therapy session with his cheese burger.

Normally group was fine, a bit pointless in Aaron's opinion (same old song and dance each time), but it wasn't torturous. Today was different though...today Dr Morris wanted to focus on why a lot of his "their expectations of me" in the exercise were based around his parents. Like he was some freak for wanting to please them, to be a good son. What'd that bitch know anyway?! The youth almost growled out his next bite.

"What are you doing?" Emily chimed in from across the table.

Aaron paused his attack on lunch warily. He swallowed. "Eating."

Emily smiled. "Not you. You...George." She flung a fry at the one eating like a trained seal.

"Hey!" George found the edible weapon and threw it back. "I'm eating here!"

"Let me try," Emily smirked, fry at the ready. She knew him, knew the golden boy wouldn't pass up the offer to show off.

George smirked back and nodded.

Aaron's next bite of burger was disinterested, almost reluctant, as he watched Emily toss the fry into the air. It was too long; George would never get it. Then again...

...George leaned back to catch it in his mouth. Back...back...he tipped in his chair…back…back back back... "Aaahhh, uh oh fuck!" the boy crashed along with his chair. People around them jumped, murmured, and turned their heads to the commotion as Emily burst out laughing and Aaron tried not to. "Caught it!" George declared triumphantly.

It didn't matter how he caught the fry, just so long as he won.

Aaron let out a chuckle. If nothing else his roommate was entertaining – a constant source of cracks, quips, and cutting sarcasm that rarely failed to make him smile. George said what was on his mind, only censored himself when it suited his benefit, and never cared about the fallout of his latest escapades. Aaron swore George would jump off the Brooklyn Bridge on a dare without a second thought. Aaron could almost envy his roommate, his friend, for that…actually he did envy George for that.

“You need help up?”

“Nah, I’m good.” George rolled himself out of the chair and pumped his fists with the declaration, “I am the Lizard King, I can do anything!” in his little victory. Then he grinned with a point to Emily. “You threw long.”

Emily’s lips flicked up with her shoulders. “No challenge otherwise.” She gaze swept over to Aaron. "Did I ever finish telling you about the social hierarchy here?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. In fact you never really started, you just said there was one."

“Oh." The girl's face softened in a sweet grin. "Well, anyway, like I mentioned earlier, there's a hierarchy. It's stupid and shallow, but completely unavoidable just like all the others in the world." Emily tried to avoid societal structure once, stepped out of the prep-school pack and did her own thing her own way…she ended up here. Top, bottom, or on the run, society sucked no matter what.

“I see.” Aaron chased his food with a swallow of water waiting to hear more before forming an official opinion.

“Yeah,” George settled back with his chair backwards. “But Emily's leaving out a key detail."

"Which is?"

"We’re the top, Madman.”

“We are?” Aaron had always been, at best, invisible.

Emily laughed. “Personality disorders are, except for paranoids because they’re just impossible to deal with, then come mood disorders,” she picked up a fry to nibble between her lips, “and then after that there’s the functioning schizophrenics, the addicts, and those with anxiety disorders. At the bottom is probably the comatose since they can’t really participate socially anyhow.”

Aaron’s brows furrowed as he turned to George. “Is she serious?”

George shrugged. “She’s a snob.”

“Oh and you’re not?” Emily snorted back.

“Nope,” George grinned wide a moment, then appeared to grow serious. “I don’t believe in levels and status, Emily. I believe all people are equal.”

“Do you Mr Lizard King?”

“Yes. All are equal…all equally beneath me.”

Emily laughed. “God you’re such an arrogant prick.”

“Narcissistic prick.”

Aaron gave a chuckle. “What’s the difference?”

“A doctor’s signature.”

The three teens started to laugh.

***

GROUP THERAPY NOTES

 **Date/Time of Session:** July 15, 1969 / 1-2PM

 **Group Facilitator(s):** Dr Jill Morris, PhD

 **Patients Present:** George Foyet, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Elle Greenaway, Amber Canardo, Lila Archer

 **Topic/Activity:** Expectations – Yours  & Theirs. Patients write down five things that are expected of them from themselves and five things that are expected of them from others (parents, peers, society, etc). Read & pick 2 from each section to share and discuss with the group.

 **Comments:** While Jason remained mostly withdrawn, studying the other pts, he did interact  & participate when prompted. A clear improvement since his return on May 17

Aaron has begun to participate more as well and seems capable of taking contrary opinions and potentially negative comments slightly less personally than when he began. That being said when the subject of his homelife came up he shut down and attempted to intimidate his way out of participating further

Elle shows growing signs of trust with Aaron – she allows him to approach within her comfort zone without growing upset and will look at him when he speaks to/looks at her.

 **Concerns/Follow-Up:** Aaron’s continued tendency to shut down – esp w/ family issues – may need to be focused on in his one-on-ones. Also a disproportionate number of his “Theirs” focused on his parents; given his age some peer-based issues are expected, but the only 2 non-parental were society-based (“not break the law”, “help others”). Even some of his "Yours" seemed focused more on his parents needs/wants than his own

Lila’s issues were also heavily focused. Recent weight gain may have contributed to renewed & increased intensity in fixation on thinness & body image as a whole – suggest this be brought up in one-on-one and encourage RNs to discontinue sharing weigh-in results

Check compliance &/or dosage on JJ’s meds – while not uncontrollable or exceptionally disruptive she displayed previously documented signs of her behavior during early stages of mania

Derek was uncharacteristically withdrawn – if this behavior continues he may require an unscheduled one-on-one to address the issue/possible causes & solutions

***

George had hopped off to snatch another cola leaving Aaron and Emily at the table and, for a while, Aaron just watched the girl as she sat opposite him and ate. There weren’t girls like her at his school back home; no girls that had pixie cuts they were growing out or dresses that showed off their thighs. No girl he’d met before would go without a bra or quirk her lips temptingly at him like she did. Emily was almost the exact opposite of what Aaron was taught a young lady should be…she was brazen.

“You trying to remember me for tonight, Aaron?” Emily questioned with a lazy smile.

Aaron blushed some, but feigned dumb as he returned his gaze to his brownie. “Pardon?”

The girl leaned forward on the table. “You know, later tonight when you’re alone in bed…” her brows lifted to finish her thought.

“I…I share a room with George.” The red in Aaron’s face deepened as he started to shake his head. Why had he had to look at her like that? She wasn’t the first attractive girl he’d seen and, even if she were, she seemed to be with George so he had no right to look anyway.

“You could be _really_ quiet,” Emily offered conspiratorially.

The boy stayed an open-mouthed mute for a moment before Emily started to chuckle. Aaron assured himself that she’d only been joking (she did seem to have a rather wicked sense of humor at times) as they both relaxed back in their chairs a touch.

The relaxation didn’t last long for Aaron though as the air around him thickened and warned of a threat nearby. He looked up and to his right to spot a large male at least two years older and three times his size approach the table. Aaron could swear he spotted foam at the corners of the kid’s mouth. “Can I help you?”

“You laughing at me?” the other boy growled smoothly…too smooth for him to be sane.

“Sorry?”

“You’re going to be if you keep laughing at me.”

“I…” Aaron was confused beyond words. He looked first to Emily who just rolled her eyes and then around to ensure the crazy kid was, in fact, talking to him, before responding. “I wasn’t.”

The other teen closed in to tower over Aaron with mad, black, eyes. “You calling me a liar?”

“No.” Aaron stood up and did his best to intimidate: straightened up, puffed out his chest, and gave his best glare. “I’m saying you’re mistaken.”

“Fuck off, Perotta,” Emily sniped out.

“Was I talking to you?” The larger teen glared at the girl.

She glared back. “Do I care?”

“You were talking to me,” Aaron set the predator’s attention back to him.

Perotta turned his head lazily back as if he had all the time in the world before he pounced. “Right.”

“So?”

“So are you suggesting I'm –“

“What?” Aaron felt his vision focus sharp on the face before him. Twistedly smug mouth, heavy brow, and turned up nose Aaron’s hands curled into fists with the desire to break. He might not win the fight, but he’d make this Perotta asshole bleed before the end of it.

“Stupid.” Perrota huffed like a beast in Aaron’s face. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

“It’s possible.” This time Aaron stepped back a touch…when you take a swing at someone it’s best to have to some distance for the follow through.

George laughed at the situation that had developed in his absence. Vincent was a paranoid to start and, Aaron being the new kid, naturally he’d want to show his dominance…he never did learn to play well with others. “Hey Perotta!” The überprep with the golden grin chirped as he arrived back at the table.

The large boy glanced over at the distraction. “Get lost, George.”

“Come on, Vinny, don’t be like that,” George chuckled out as he patted the larger boy on the back like they were old friends. He glanced at Aaron a moment, gave him a wink, and then smiled back at Perotta. “Hey Vinny,” George set a preliminary foot back, “how’s your mom?” The question oozed out so that Aaron felt a little dirty just hearing it.

There were two seconds Vincent and George looked at each other, two seconds suspended, then a fury of movement occurred.

George spun and bolted for the nearest door as the brute of a boy he called Vinny dashed after him. The cafeteria burst into hoops, hollers, and screams as if the sudden break in routine were an invitation to chaos as a whole.

Emily was up faster than Aaron could comprehend what happened, what was happening. “Things are only gonna get wilder from here on out, come on.”

“What the hell just happened? What happened to that kid’s mother?” Aaron asked as Emily began to push him past the other, riotous, patients and incoming nurses and orderlies.

“Perotta’s dad killed his mom. Beat her to death, I think. Vincent was always a momma’s boy so it’s a sore topic.”

Aaron frowned.

Emily smiled as they reached the main exit. “Cheer up, George just saved your ass. Vinny’s a paranoid, he’d have tried to kill you.” She gave him a once over while pushing open one of the doors with her backside. “Probably would have succeeded too.”

The teen opened his mouth to comment when the sound of metal being hit, pounded, smashed, broke in from around the corner. He began to take steps towards the noise with labored breath, the anger that had lowered to a simmer in his confusion already returning to full boil in the knowledge of what the noises were likely the result of...George getting an ass-kicking so he didn't have to.

“Do you have a light?” Emily asked seemingly unconcerned by the ruckus or for George’s well-being as she leaned on the wall beside Aaron.

“He’s gonna kill him.” Aaron felt that familiar tension start to ache in his head; the one he'd had facing down Perotta, the one that so often preceded his outbursts. He couldn’t just let George take the beating meant for him! He began to edge across the wall to peer around the corner.

Emily leaned on the wall beside Aaron with a relaxed sigh. “George will be fine.” She knew George was able to take more than his thin frame suggested and that, just because he was down, didn’t mean he was losing. “You got that light or what?”

There was another assault on metal and then a thud of bodies and Aaron swung his head around the corner for a peek. He was able to make out Vincent crowded on top of George as his fists flew and connected over and over. The young man could swear he heard George laughing. Then he heard someone’s something crack and that tension inside him began to swell so that Aaron nearly put his hand to his head. His heart seemed to skip a moment; then double-time to rush blood to his feet. The urge to help, or maybe just the impulse to let out his anger by helping, overtook and Aaron barreled towards the boys fighting.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” the eye-roll could be heard in the teen girl’s voice. Emily walked over to the start of the hallway before the brawling boys. “The orderlies are coming you know!” she exclaimed more annoyed than worried.

Aaron Hotchner collided with Perotta’s body with enough force to knock the boy off George and onto his side.

***

INCIDENT REPORT

Date and Time: July 15, 1969, 2:45 PM

Location: Jenkins Building First Floor; Cafeteria, Hallway 5

Initial Staff: Josh Cramer

Other Staff Involved: Sam Kassmeyer, Erik Cooper, Rebecca Bryant RN (on-scene post-incident)

Patient(s) Involved: Vincent Perotta, George Foyet, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss

Incident Description: Physical altercation. Disagreement began in the cafeteria between pts Hotchner and Perotta – Perotta claims Hotchner started it but Hotchner, Prentiss, & other witnesses say Perotta approached and threatened Hotchner first. Foyet approached approx 1-3 mins after and provoked Perotta into a fight that led into hallway 5. Hotchner joined in the altercation approx 5-10 mins later & Prentiss 1-2 mins after Hotchner. The pts had to be pulled apart by staff & Perotta sedated

Causing Factor(s): Still under investigation – preliminary findings suggest Perotta & Foyet as key instigators

Resolution: Ongoing. Perotta was sedated & sent to isolation under the care of medical staff. All other participating pts have been put into isolation & to be released at approx 5-5:30PM. They have mandatory meetings with their personal therapists to discuss the issue & mediation may also be requested.

Notes: There is a small contusion above pt Foyet’s left eye and a possible broken finger on pt Perrota's right hand. No other serious injuries occurred to any pts or staff.

From appearance Hotchner and Prentiss engaged in the altercation in order to help Foyet & prevent further injury to him. Pts (esp Perotta & Hotchner) diagnoses may have contributed to their participation in altercation

***///***

 _"Insanity is a sane response to an insane situation." ~ Ronald David Laing_


End file.
